Dreaming On
by Twin Signal
Summary: Of Lizzie and her experience with various random guys. Read it or whatever. Review it and stuff. (Chapter 8 woot.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I OWN Lizzie. I don't own the other characters though. I didn't want them. I just wanted Lizzie.  
...  
Okay so I really don't own her but you know, I want to. To whoever owns Lizzie: give me a call. I want to own Lizzie.  
  
Forward: Tried to make this fic more mainstream along with the TV show things. Sort of. Alright it's still my personal rant about the show cleverly disguised in a form of poorly written fan fiction. But so what. It's a free country. Yeah. I don't know. Watch for my cute little TV show-esque additions! It's cute!  
  
"Dang who's she?"  
She strode down the hall in a nervous manner, she was new. Her dress on the other hand indicated she wasn't new at knowing what to wear on her first day. Her appearance in general, despite a look of slight fear, is well beautified and was just asking for attention of male students. It succeeded.  
He checked her out as she passed him by, and kept his eye on her behind. Her behind. He noticed that it, her, walked into the classroom he was headed for.  
  
Dreaming On  
by Twin Signal  
  
"Can you tell me the answer to this one, Ethan Craft?"  
"Uh..."  
It was phenomenal. The question was the easiest of them all. What's more, it was demonstrated step by step, right up till the very answer. He obviously had no knack for thinking, yet for some reason, he seems to not mind coming to school. Perhaps he really doesn't know how to mind. Or perhaps he enjoyed certain aspect of school other than education.  
"The answer's forty two." a barely audible feminine voice loomed towards Ethan.  
"Aha." the teacher said to himself as he spied a wink coming from Ethan, to Lizzie McGuire, and then back from her to him.   
  
Animated Lizzie: "Yeah he winked at me woo!" *dances around and all that*  
  
How sad of him to just waste away school looking at girls. Perhaps though, he might be a good kid on the inside, but his unbelievable stupidity disabled him from achieving everything he is capable of. Sad really. What is more unbelievable is why girls are all over him. Does looks outweigh brain that much? Perhaps everybody's just young and naive, like Ethan.   
"I think the answer's forty two." Ethan said, enthusiastically.  
"Very good Ethan." he said under a sigh of pity.  
"Let's see... who can answer the next question..."  
A seat in the back was empty. Yesterday, it was occupied by a girl who just moved into town. To describe her was a simple task: it was a female version of Ethan. Has looks. But dumb.  
"Looks like the new girl is quickly absent..."  
The bell rings, marking the end of school day, a sound of rushing footsteps echoes outside class. The class itself was ready to bust out of their seats and join the rush, but the teacher quickly halted them with a signal.  
"Now wait. Remember the homework, it is due tomorrow," he says, pointing to the section of the board which had inscription of today's homework, "and, perhaps somebody would like to deliver this to our new girl?"  
The class was gone already.  
"Well darn." teacher mutters, eyebrow raised.  
Surprisingly though, one kid remained in class. It was rather unusual for him to stay in class beyond the bell, seeing as he was sort of... Ethan Craft.  
"Yes Ethan?"  
"I'll take it to her."  
"Huh?"  
"The homework. To the girl."  
"Oh, do you know her? Do you know where she lives?"  
"No, can you tell me where she lives?"  
  
He strolled out of the classroom, excitedly clutching an homework assignment in his hand, something he never did, excitedly. He strolled down the hall, then strolled out of the door. Lizzie stood at the front of the school, fumbling through her belongings. Not exactly knowing where he was headed, Ethan bumped into her. Lizzie twitched a little, before saying "H."  
"H." she says again, as if the rest of the sentence was still stuck inside her.  
"H." goes her the third time, though it seems with this one, the complication becomes undone.  
"Hi Ethan." she finished, finally.  
"Oh, hey there Lizzie. Sorry about that. Just wasn't paying attention."  
Then they just stood there. Lizzie, thinking of something to say, lost in Ethan's presense. Ethan, not really thinking anything and not really knowing what's going on.  
  
Animated Lizzie: "Ooooooooh something clever, something clever to say to himmm" *does a little thinking pose*  
  
"Uhm, bye Ethan!"  
"Okay bye Lizzie!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: *blows up* "or not."  
  
Ethan, seemingly anxious to get somewhere, quickly disappears from Lizzie's following eyes, and then that was that.  
  
That day, Ethan made his delivery, after getting lost countless times from being unable to comprehend the teacher's map, or the road sign, or the red light, for that matter, which nearly killed him. It was all good when he came to his destination. It was all good when he handed the new girl her assignments. It was all good when he chatted with her for a while. It was all good after they went in her house to talk some more.  
  
** The next day. **  
  
"Okay, class, pass up your homeworks."  
The teacher collects each row's pile of homeworks, noting that:  
First row of 4 people: 4 homeworks.  
Second row of 5 people, Ethan included: 4 homeworks.  
Third row of 5 people: 5 homeworks.  
Fourth row of 4 people, the new girl included: 3 homeworks.  
The lecture for the day was ordinary. Some listened, others didn't. Lizzie staring at Ethan, Ethan staring at not really anything, or so it seemed to the teacher. On a closer inspection though, it was notable that he wasn't staring at the wall on the opposite side of the class, but he was staring at the new girl, smiling, and her smiling back.  
The faithful bell again dismissed the students for the day.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo chatted along on their way home today.  
"I didn't get to talk to Ethan today." Lizzie says, sad.  
"Poor Lizzie. There's always tomorrow." Miranda says.  
"You know what, you should take action! You should walk up to him and say, 'I don't care if you don't like like me, I am beautiful, and you're gonna ask me and and love it!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: "Hmm... reasonable."  
  
"No!"  
  
Animated Lizzie: "That's a reasonable answer."  
  
"Oh come on, you know you have to do something before uh, before..."  
Two girls eyes Gordo as he stops his sentence. He was staring into the distance. Two girls trace the distance and see Ethan, walking, holding hands, with a girl.  
  
Animated Lizzie: *Back turned, in a vinyl pool filled with her own animated tears waterfalling down from her face*  
  
She didn't eat dinner that night. She kept inside her room, soaking her pillow she was lying on. Love turned to hate and anger, and all of it poured out of her, then she fell asleep.  
  
** Few weeks later. **  
  
"Can you tell me the answer to this one, Ethan Craft?"  
It was a mockery really. Not that it really got through to Ethan that his teacher was insulting his intelligence, whatever he had of it. He quickly turned to his girlfriend, a habit of few weeks.  
She seemed to think for a second, and whispers to him, shrugging, "Forty two?"  
"Forty two!" Ethan says, enthusiastically.  
  
Animated Lizzie: "What a loon."  
  
The teacher shakes his head in dismay. "Forty two is not the answer to everything, Mister Craft. Miss McGuire do you know the answer?"  
"Seven." she quickly responded. Her grade in this class has risen past few weeks.  
The unfailing bell manages to release students for the day once again.  
  
The trio walks home once again, in a chatter.  
"So. It's been two weeks. How do you feel?" inquires Miranda.  
"About what?" says Lizzie.  
"About Ethan."  
"Oh, I'm fine. All over him."  
"That's good."  
"You know, it actually feels nice. I feel more... myself. I can see more of Ethan for what he really is, in a way."  
"You actually see him as a," Gordo makes a dumb face, drooling, "duhhhhh, now?"  
"Yeah yeah. It was dumb. He's dumb. Yeah yeah. Enough dreaming about him, you know? Enough dreaming about it the wrong way. It hurt, but I'll live. I'll dream on, maybe I'll get it right next time around, huh?"  
  
The End  
  
Well there you go. Complete with Animated Lizzie and everything (sorry, no bloopers yet. I might incorporate that into later stuff, if I actually write some more since you know, I feel I expressed enough of my opinions. I might be done here.) More mainstream-show-ish, which I really don't like, but I guess it turned out okay. Or did it? Tell me so, eh? The reviews are great! I love all three of you that gave my previous stories some reviews! Yeah, even that anonymous bastard! Keep em coming!  
Oh and another thing, I'm leaving for some trip stuff tomorrow, and won't be back till August. Don't be missing my literary masterpieces, eh? Har. 


	2. Coke Mixed With Lemonade

Disclaimer: I ran out of creative things to say here to keep you mildly entertained in this grim section. Too bad. I don't own Lizzie and others. Yeah. So there.  
  
Forward: Alright back and ready to go. How abouts if I just warm up here... No animated Lizzie this time, sorry. I'm just warming up here.  
  
Setting: I dunno man, use your imagination. You don't want to? Okay, then here: few weeks after 'Dreaming On' I guess. This is sorta chapter 2 to that one anyhow.  
  
"So why do you like him?" Miranda inquired.  
Lizzie only gave it a brief thought, as if she was prepared. Though the answer she gave was rather un-thought out. Or perhaps she did know better, and she wished to keep the answer simple. "I don't know; just because." She said.  
It was after day one of Lizzie going out with Vince Jensen.  
  
Dreaming On, Chapter 2  
Coke Mixed With Lemonade  
by Twin Signal  
  
It was just another dull day in school. First period, as usual, was English. Lizzie quickly rushed past everyone who was equally as grum as her because it was the first period of the day.  
Not that the class was bad. The teacher was great, Mrs. Cross. Nice lady, nobody could hate her. She had an aura of pleasantness around her and she smiled. A lot. Nobody hated Mrs. Cross. But everybody hated the class. Because it was the first period of the day. Not that the class was bad.  
Instead of starting the class with her usual smile and handing out today's assignments, Mrs. Cross started her class with her usual smile and announced that there was a new student coming in.  
And he walked in and faced the class in certain nervous rigidity. Mrs. Cross, smiling, asked that he introduce himself to the class.  
"Hello, I'm Vince Jensen; I'm from Wisconsin." he said with some unusual rhythm to it. It bounced. Perhaps because it was because the sentence had rhymed. He might have practiced saying it too, because not only was it an usual rhythm, it was without any stumble, it flowed.  
  
Lizzie found herself repeating those words over and over in her head then out loud, quietly. "I'm Vince Jensen; I'm from Wisconsin." she muttered during lunch.  
Gordo asked her what she muttered about.  
"I'm Vince Jensen; I'm from Wisconsin."  
  
He was indeed an attractive looking fellow - all neat and tidy. Dressed well in all them 'current' clothes. His hair was brown. People have mistaken him for a blonde, for his hair did indeed mimic a golden color out in the golden sun. But then again, it wasn't just his hair color that made people mistake him for a blonde. He was dumb, yes. Inside, intellectually insufficient. Though outside, he was just another guy. Nobody would've guessed that he was a dull sort, because he acted orderly. It was only when he was questioned he gave out dumb answers from within him. But outside, he was just another guy.  
  
"I'm Vince Jensen; I'm from Wisconsin."  
"Stop saying that!" Miranda gave way to anger only after 3 minutes of Lizzie blabbing those words on and on. "Yeah I see that he's hot and all but instead of just blabbing on and on about his cute little introduction poem, why not just go over and ask him out?"  
So Lizzie went over to him, sitting lonely over at the corner because he was new, and said to him:  
"Hello. I'm Lizzie McGuire; I'm from... Here." Not as smoothly and not as practiced but it did well for what it was worth. They clicked on the outside.  
  
"So why do you like him?" Miranda inquired.  
Lizzie only gave it a brief thought, as if she was prepared. Though the answer she gave was rather un-thought out. Or perhaps she did know better, and she wished to keep the answer simple. "I don't know; just because." She said.  
It was after day one of Lizzie going out with Vince Jensen.  
The day had gone well. They sat at lunch together and watched each other eat. Shared a few cafeteria foods. Cafeteria foods aren't really edible, but they really didn't care. Basically they sat at lunch together and watched each other.  
"You aren't falling for another guy that just looks good outside but isn't so bright on the inside are you?"  
"His name is Vince Jensen..." Lizzie said dreamily, "and he's from Wisconsin."  
  
It went like that for a few more days. One day, five days later, on saturday; fifth day of Lizzie going out with Vince Jensen, she was out with her friends Gordo and Miranda. She wasn't out with Vince because saturday was when she spent her time with her friends. She wanted to go out with Vince, but it was Saturday. They went to the mall.  
"Hey I gotta go to the bathroom real quick alright?" Miranda quickly said and disappeared.  
So Lizzie and Gordo talked while they waited. Gordo talked and Lizzie replied.  
"You know what I drank the other day?" Gordo said, in a half-excited matter.  
"What?" Lizzie replied.  
"Coke mixed with lemonade."  
"Ew! Gross! Why?"  
"Because I was thirsty."  
"No, I mean why did you mix a coke with a lemonade?"  
"Because I was thirsty."  
"Huh? You like Coke with lemon?"  
"I guess it was okay."  
"Huh? That was the first time?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then why did you mix a coke with a lemonade?"  
"Because I was thirsty."  
"Why didn't you just drink a coke or a lemonade?"  
"I don't know. I wanted something new I guess."  
"But why something so gross like that?"  
"It was okay, actually."  
Then the conversation stopped. Miranda rejoined the party and they marched back on.  
They really didn't do anything that day.  
  
It was sunday. It would be the sixth day of Lizzie going out with Vince but they didn't go out saturday. So technically it was only the fifth.  
"Happy one week anniversary." Vince said, looking rather dull. He had come over to Lizzie's house.  
"Well where do you want to go out?" Lizzie said to him.  
"Nowhere."  
"Well what do you want to do here?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well..."  
"Lizzie."  
"Yes?"  
"I saw you at the mall saturday talking to some other guy. This is over."  
And it was over, just like that. Lizzie sat there frozen, unable to give him an explanation. He quickly bolted out. She sat lonely in her room. She started sobbing. To reject her so simply and without inquiring deeply what the situation really was about! How selfish! How un-thoughtful! How dull! She then thrashed about her room. She would've broken some things, but she was in her room and it would've been her things she would've broken, so she didn't break anything.  
  
Lizzie started to like her first period english class. Mrs. Cross was a very nice person. The subject was fun. The lessons were deep. She leaned back from her desk and discussed with Gordo of things; of coke mixed with lemonade.  
"So was it really good?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think I should try it?"  
"I thought you found it gross."  
"Never tried it."  
"Then how did you know that it is gross?"  
Lizzie only gave it a brief thought, as if she was prepared. Though the answer she gave was rather un-thought out. Or perhaps she did know better, and she wished to keep the answer simple. "I don't know; just because." She said.  
  
The End  
  
Wow! What symbolism! And what funny and witty title! But of course that's just me. Can you see the symbolism by any chance? I tried. Sort of. And I couldn't think up of any witty title for this one so I just took it out from the middle of the story. Because you know, it's 3 am so I'm a bit shaky and tired. Warm-up's over. I'm goin to bed. I'll wrap up a meaningful fanfic later. 


	3. Dog That Wandered Off

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter's. I'm sick and tired of writing em. Actually like I said before I ran out of witty things to say here. So there.  
  
Forward: I'm kinda hitting writer's block right now... And it's a wonder I actually was able to throw this together. Oh well. It turned out. It's all good eh? Well yeah it turned out bad but it turned out. So it's all good. Yeah.  
  
Setting: After chapter 2, before chapter 4, darnit.  
  
Aimlessly he ran around. Eventually he found himself somewhere he didn't recognize. That didn't seem to trouble him, or his aimless running. He continued.  
"Aww who are you?" Lizzie comes up to the poor wandering doggie and picks him up.  
  
Dreaming On, Chapter 3  
Dog That Wandered Off  
by Twin Signal  
  
She traced the dog's twisted collar to the bag and found the tag attached to it, buried in fluffy fur. Its dull-blue colored plating had the engraving, 'Chester.' "Your name is Chester huh?" Lizzie said excitedly, petting the dog. She flipped through to the second tag and found Chester's origin to be in Forrest Plantation, good ten minutes in car. "Come quite far haven't you? Are you lost? Why don't I take you home?" Lizzie grabbed the pooch and started to trek back to her house.  
  
"Mom, look what I found!" Lizzie exclaims, holding out the confused pooch to Mrs. McGuire's face.  
She shook her head instantly in dismay and said, "We can't keep it."  
"No, mom, I just wanted to take him back to his home. He's lost." she replied.  
She sharply eyed the dog, then Lizzie, sighed in some relief, and said, "Okay then, let's get this over with."  
  
So the McGuires wandered into the vast forested living community known as Forrest Plantation. It was woody. The dog tag led the McGuires to the denser part of the woods, a house covered almost entirely in the towering trees surrounding it.  
Ding-Dong, Lizzie rings the doorbell, still clutching the dog cuddlily. A boy answers a door. Lizzie's age, in same school, had a messy black hair with same kind of messy clothes and didn't talk much. He was shy.  
"Hey! I found your dog wandering around in my neighborhood so I brought it to you!" Lizzie says in a loud voice, the boy didn't seem to be used to such loud female voice that it seemed to shook him a little. Lizzie tilts her head and smiles, holding out Chester to him.  
"Uh, thanks..." He said quietly, taking the dog, his hand seemingly getting shocked at the slight touch he and Lizzie exchanged during the ordeal. Lizzie was oblivious to this.   
"Don't you go to my school? What class are you in?" Lizzie inquires. Though she knew the answer. He was in her History class, sitting in the corner. Though she never noticed him until now that he existed.  
He seemed bewildered at this bombardment of questions. There was a distinct quiet before he gave a not-so-distinct answer, "Yeah."  
Lizzie gave a slight squint and smiled. Seeing that the boy either didn't like to talk or didn't like talking to her, she decided to end the conversation, "Okay, well see you then."   
"Yeah, bye..."  
"Bye Chester!" Lizzie added, giving the dog a last cuddle.  
The boy and Lizzie exchanged glances, and went their seperate ways.  
  
The boy had a dream that night: he was in a cold place, but felt a warm tug. He saw a light in the distance, and tried to reach it, warmth coming over him with every inch he got closer to it, but he was never able to reach it, and he froze. It went dark, then he woke up.  
  
He stared at the back of Lizzie next day in his History class. It was just her hair and shoulders, but he liked every minute of staring at it. Every so often she'll turn around to talk to her buddy Miranda behind her, in which case the boy will look away so Lizzie didn't see that he was staring at her. The class ended, and the boy watched as Lizzie walked out of the classroom.  
  
The boy was indeed very shy. Especially when in girl's presense. But he longed to be liked by a girl like anybody else. Then by Fate he was talked to by a girl that delivered him his dog who had wandered off. He fell in love. But he never did anything about it but stare at her from the distance. In Lizzie's perspective, it went like this: She found a dog, she delivered a dog, met a guy, went home. Nothing special. So-nothing-special it was that she forgot about the boy's existence once again after a few days, for the boy never did anything about anything. Only thing that made something was the dog, who wandered off and found Lizzie.  
  
The End  
  
Hm, with writer's block and all I was rather amazed I'm actually writing the final line here as I am now. And I think it all molded into something somewhat meaningfull. I hope. Man guess I ran out of witty things to say in these little extra spaced. So sad. Not like ya'll ever read it so who cares, right? Anyhow, review my story will ya? Oh wait ya'll don't read these lines so that was a waste... Oh well. Yeah. I'll write more. Maybe. Is anyone reading? Hello? 


	4. Truesight

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie. So there.  
  
Forward: I'm off the writer's block and alive and kicking! Though I still can't find any more witty things to write about here... WTF is with my reviews, though? I guess nobody's reading this, which really is not a surprise. But you know, I like writing so I'll keep doing it, screw it if it never gets read. I like writing and that's what I'll do. Maybe I'll shoot for the highest review to chapter ratio ever. Yeah that'll be neat. Actually that'll be kind of sad.  
  
Setting: After the previous chapter, before the next chapter.  
  
"Dumped your first date just like that, you must be crazy." Miranda reflects on the event that happened few weeks ago as she flaps a picture of Vince Jensen, Lizzie's past date.  
She sagely responds "Yeah well he was no good. Always jumping to conclusions, and didn't like me for the right reasons. Not that I can blame him. I was doing the same to him I guess." she kindly slides to Miranda a trash bin, where Miranda quickly disposes the picture.  
"But still. It must be nice having a boyfriend."  
"It's overrated."  
"Sheesh."  
  
Dreaming On, Chapter 4  
Truesight  
by Twin Signal  
  
It has been a month since Lizzie and Vince broke up. Vince broke up with 4 girls since that time. Yet he was still the popular new kid in town.  
"I don't believe this," Miranda conversed with the gang over the lunch table, "after he tosses Lizzie around he goes around and tosses all those other girls just like her too. And he keeps on doing it. They let him keep on doing it."  
"Well," Gordo wisely responds, "that's just the way it works. Popularity." he sighs a bit with the last word.  
"Lizzie, are you awake?" Miranda says, waving her hand in front of Lizzie's face. "Hey, Vince's checking you out again. The nerve."  
"He's glaring at me." she replies.  
"Now he's over with you and has had four more after you he still remembers you and hates you with a passion?"  
"That's just the way he is."  
  
Next day at lunch Lizzie and Gordo couldn't find Miranda anywhere. They scouted the entirety of the lunch benches in hopes of finding the lost girl.   
"Where could she be?" Lizzie asks.  
"I don't know." Gordo responds.  
Lizzie looked around sharply for any signs of her friend within the pile of people that crowded her view. She looked at everyone and saw through everyone.  
"There she is." Lizzie shares her discovery.  
"And she's with Vince."  
"What could she be doing with him?"  
"I don't know."  
  
In the classes after lunch they tried to talk to her but couldn't. The teacher was loud and were trying to teach. They didn't want to listen but were forced to. On top of that Miranda seemed out of it too much to carry on a conversation, much less notice that Lizzie and Gordo were seeking to have a conversation with her. After class, she just disappeared before Lizzie and Gordo were able to track her.  
  
Once again that afternoon Lizzie and Gordo couldn't find Miranda anywhere. They scouted the entirety of the afternoon crowds in hopes of finding the lost girl. Lizzie looked around sharply for any signs of her friend within the pile of people that crowded her view. She looked at everyone and saw through everyone. But they couldn't find her. They waited for a while, but figured that they can just call her later, so they started to walk back towards home.  
  
Fate however decided that it would be too easy a solution if they were to just reach her on the phone. Miranda wasn't home for the afternoon. The whole afternoon. They thought of giving up, and almost retired, in fact Gordo did retire, just because it was time to eat and he had to leave. But Lizzie stuck it up for a few more minutes in hope of reaching her. She did, an hour later.  
"Hey Miranda didn't see you at lunch or on the way back today, where were you?"  
"Oh I was around... I was... Over there."  
"Over there with Vince. What were you doing over there with Vince?"  
"Oh we were... He was..."  
Miranda's stumble of words and a silence that followed did more talk to Lizzie. "He didn't... Ask you out did he?"  
Another line of silence, but Lizzie understood every second of it, and replied, "After all that talk about him, did you say yes to him?"  
This time the phone clicked. Lizzie understood that too.  
  
So Tuesday began for Lizzie and Gordo the next day, without Miranda. She was with Vince, so she wasn't with Lizzie and Gordo.  
"I don't get it," Gordo ponders, "no offense to Miranda or anything, but I thought Vince wouldn't like a girl like her. Ever since he was off with you and gained popularity, he's gone out with the girls of the same status. Miranda really doesn't fall into his category."  
"Neither do I. But the same thing's going to happen to her that happened to every other girl that was with Vince. A week. From yesterday, then it's over."  
Lizzie and Gordo watched Miranda worriedly. She was wih Vince, so she didn't look back.  
  
They sought Miranda for the next two days, but she couldn't be reached. Even if they did, they hadn't a clue what they'd say to her. Also they were afraid of hurting her. Lizzie looked sharply into what solution she could gather for her friend. She invaded Miranda's home thursday and said to her simply, "He's gonna dump you soon."  
Miranda glared at Lizzie and said in retaliation, "He won't."  
"Why wouldn't he? What makes you think he's different with you from everyone else?"  
"Because he says he loves me."  
Lizzie repeated again, this time in a keenly hushed voice, "What makes you think he's different with you from everyone else?"  
Miranda kept her glare at Lizzie and said nothing. Seconds later a teardrop overcame her eyes and they started down her face.  
"Miranda..."  
She sobbed, "You know how much I trust him just because he said those words? He said those words to me. And he meant it. I know it."  
"Miranda..."  
"Get out."  
  
Lizzie cornered Vince into a corner of the room next day at her first period English class.  
"What do you want?" he said, grinning, as though he is anticipating her answer.  
"You know what I want to know." she said, anticipating that he was anticipating what she wanted.  
"No, I don't." he lies.  
"About Miranda." she says what he already knew.  
"What about her?"  
"Are you going to dump her like everyone else you've dated for a week?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah? Yeah?! Not even a maybe? You know you're going to break up with her like everyone else? Why?! Why Miranda?!"  
"Because she's your friend."  
"What?!"  
"Look, Lizzie, the only reason I'm going out with her to dump her is so I can have my revenge on you."  
"A revenge?! On me?! What did I do?!"  
"I thought we would go on for more than a week, Lizzie, but you ruined it. You were talking to Gordo that day at the mall. In fact now I know you talk to Gordo a lot. More than you talked to me. I'm not gonna take any of that shit."  
"What?!" Lizzie screamed, and lunged her hand for a strike, but it was halted by Vince's. She found herself powerless in her arm until he let go of it. He snickered a little.  
"Learn from this, bitch."  
"You doggamn control freak!"  
"Is that all you can say?" He snickered, and walked out of the corner. When Lizzie turned to face his back he saw he was still walking, with his middle finger in the air.   
  
That night Lizzie cried, agonizing that she wasn't able to do anything for Miranda. The next day Miranda cried, agonizing that it has all been a lie, that she was dumped, and didn't listen to Lizzie, her friend. The next day Lizzie and Miranda got together and cried together. When they had wiped their tears, they were better friends and could see better.  
  
The next day, observing Vince and people surrounding him from afar with their tear-washed eyes, Lizzie and Miranda saw through them, and saw that they were empty.  
  
The End  
  
Maybe I'm whining too much about this review thing... I suppose lots of other fanfics have gone by without much reviews, eh? C'mon, though, just say anything. Even if you actually haven't read the whole chapter (though you won't be reading this if you didn't read the chapter most likely), just drop me a line, a word, a letter, a period, anything. Express your hatred towards me. I can take it. Dang this whole review thing gets emotional. I guess that's why everybody wants em. Wonder what happens when people do give reviews, but don't read a sentence of the story? Would everybody be happy? I dunno. 


	5. Pure Love, Part 1

Disclaimer: Do I really need to write a disclaimer each chapter? Gah, refer to my previous chapter, darnit.  
  
Forward: Alright, I'm out of that drunken stupor I wrote Imaginia in (which by the way I'm rather iffy about keeping... Two people reviewed so I guess I'll get drunk again to write another chapter...), and feelin purdy good. The idea for this chapter came to me in a dream, sort of. See how you like it. Thanks for the several peeple that wrote me e-mail. Hey, review, e-mail, whatever works eh?  
  
Setting: I don't think I really need to write a setting each chapter, either. Refer to my previous chapter for setting info.  
  
The guys gave her an interesting, yet hurtful experience to Lizzie through a ritual called underage dating. Despite all of the hurt she had endured, she still daydreamed about guys. She sat in solitude on shore of a small lake in her neighborhood. It has been her own secret rendezvous point with her feelings. It was here that occured to her a question that she asked herself: what is love?  
  
Dreaming On, Chapter 5  
Pure Love, Part 1  
by Twin Signal  
  
Gordo saw her sitting across the lake from him, and her own secret rendezvous point were secret no more. She didn't notice that he has noticed her, nor did she notice that he wandered over next to her and sat. She was daydreaming about guys.  
"Lizzie." Gordo greeted, though soft was his voice, Lizzie was nonetheless surprised and shocked of his sudden presense. She quickly caught her breath, and smiled, returning his greeting.  
"What're you doing here?" he asked.  
She curls herself into a ball and speaks a voice which comes out muffled, "Thinking."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"Guys."  
"Are you thinking about me?" Gordo jokes.  
"No."  
"Well darn. What am I, chopped liver?"  
Lizzie sighs. "Sorry... But you know what I mean."  
Gordo smiles which Lizzie didn't see but knew. "You feeling alright from the whole Vince ordeal?"  
Lizzie bobs her head. "Why did I even do it?"  
"It's just how us teenagers are."  
"I don't want to go through it again, but I do want to go through it again."  
"You don't have to go through it again if you know what not to go through. If you know what not to go through, then you'll go through it right."  
Lizzie lets out a chuckle in her balled-up state. "As always," Lizzie raises her head to glance at Gordo, "thanks for your wise words."  
"No problem, whenever you need it, you know where to find me."  
Lizzie nods, then once again lowers her head in deep thought.  
  
Wave of teens rushed past and came towards Lizzie as she stood in the moddle of the hallway, observing. Observing them, on the side, male and female, female and male, sending signals. Is that the reason why relationships around here is short-lived? Because they're based on person's looks only? Reflecting on Ethan and Vince, she knew that getting close, outside beauties can only last so long. Is that why these relationships are short-lived? Vince has been with 2 more women since her last encounter with him, and has dumped them both. It was monday, and he was looking for his flavor of the week.  
  
It was her fourth period philosophy class. Though the class seemed unappealing to her at first, she has heard Gordo tell her it was a good class. Indeed, once she got inside the lectures the class seemed interesting. However, after a while it wears off, others find it too complicated to follow. Since the effect of interestingness wore off to Lizzie, she decided to take a look around class which she has yet to pay attention to. Across the room she caught a similar bored face of a guy. She wasn't familiar yet with everybody in class, so she was unsure exactly who he was. Trying to remember anything about him, she kept her eye contact with him. He smiled, raising a finger signaling her to pause. She does, and sees that he grabs a piece of paper and scribbles a little something to it. He was descent-looking with brown and brown hair and eyes as far as she could tell, just another ordinary guy. He slyly tosses the note close to Lizzie, she in correspondence bends down to pick it up. It read:   
What're you staring at?  
She took a look at him, confused, but saw his grinning face and confirmed that he didn't mean harm. She smiled back, then the bell rang.  
"You bored too I guess eh." he said, walking up to Lizzie in a snap.  
"Yeah, it gets old after a while."  
"So what's your name? I'm Lane Depps." he seems to have a knack at not wasting time.  
"Lizzie McGuire."  
"Mind if I talk to you sometimes?"  
Philosophy class got a little bit more interesting from that day.  
  
"You know, this mystery meat thing isn't bad if you close your eyes and chow down. It gets old though. Though I guess it's old already in a technical sense." Gordo mutters his brilliant word of wisdom as Lizzie and Miranda witness him chow the meat down. It seems that the meat is tough, as Gordo has a hard time chowing it down to a pulp.  
"I talked to a guy today." Lizzie said.  
"Really now, who?" Miranda inquired, as Gordo was busy chowing down to a pulp.  
"This guy in my philosophy class. Kinda neat. Kinda cute."  
"Kinda?" Miranda questions.  
Lizzie shrugs.  
A buff, tightly-shirted popular jock guy walks up to Lizzie and grabs hold of her from the back. "Hey Lizzie." he says.  
"Uhm, hi." she replies.  
"How bout we hang out sometimes?"  
"Uhm, lemme think about it."  
"Alright, seeya later." he then walks off, cheery in brainless sort of way that he has accomplished something.  
"Uh, who was that?" Miranda asks.  
"I don't know. I think he's in my P.E. class. Guess he kinda likes me or something."  
"You know he's no good."  
"Yeah, he'll probably be Vince all over again."  
"So what about this philosophy guy? Is his love to you more pure?"  
"Pure?" Lizzie asks Miranda.  
"You know, pure as in, not all physical and junk."  
"Pure?" Lizzie asks Gordo, who was choking on mystery meat so he couldn't answer.  
"Pure?" Lizzie asks herself, whom didn't know the answer.  
  
Gordo was rushed to the clinic, so the trio that were to walk home were not a trio today. It was just Lizzie and Miranda.  
"Pure?" Lizzie asks Miranda again.  
Miranda shrugs, "Don't you know?"  
Lizzie shrugs, "I guess."  
"Hey, wait up!" semi-familiar voice called out to Lizzie - it was Lane. "Well can we just chat walkin back? My house is sorta this way."  
"Uh, sure... Miranda, this is Lane... You know, Philosophy guy."  
Miranda smirked as she looked him over. "Nice to meet you," she says, "Lane. Why don't I take a shortcut to my house today, eh Lizzie?" she nudges her and throttles off.  
"Uh, nice to meet you too!" Lane waves. "She in a hurry?"  
Lizzie shrugs, "I guess."  
So they talked. About philosophy, Gordo and the mystery meat.  
  
Lizzie got home in bit of a strange feeling. As soon as she got home, with some weird knack for timing, Miranda calls asking for stats, "So how was Lane?"  
"I don't know," she said strangely, "it was... casual."  
"Ohh that's no fun. No hug, kiss, maybe even walk into his house and..."  
"No! None of that... He just said bye. I don't know..."  
"No fun."  
"I guess that's the way pure loves are huh?"  
  
A week went by that way. Lane and Lizzie chats, nothing happens. Vince asks a girl out, dumps her. She was sitting by herself once again on the supposedly secret lakeside spot, but Lane finds her and engages her in another conversation, sitting next to her. Lane was an interesting guy. Lizzie never noticed him before because he seldom talked in public - he didn't like the public; public made him nervous. I don't know why he was so initiative towards Lizzie. Perhaps because she stared at him that he thought it meant something. Or maybe he saw in her something that put him to ease enough to overcome his shyness.  
"I'm not shy, really." he says, "I just suck at talking."  
"We've been talking for an hour!" she told him.  
He shrugs and snickers, "You just lead me on good that's all."  
Their interests seems to match pretty well despite their gender differences. Perhaps it was because of it that gave them topics to keep them talking. She was having fun. The realization hit her. She was having fun. She was attracted to him, inside. She suddenly grew very fond and respectful of everything about Lane. He even began to seem very beautiful appearance-wise. The conversation suddenly took into deep matters of love, secrets, love, sex and love. She couldn't keep the excitement within herself no longer so she leaned her head on Lane's shoulder for a second, then leaned in even further to let her lip touch his. Lane seemed shocked at first but didn't give resistance. They kept like that for quite a while.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Happy end, for now... All the surprises are coming part 2 of this, don't worry ;)  
Don't got much to say. Oh yeah if you wanna e-mail me chuck it towards twinsignal@netzero.com or if you wanna IM me my AIM screen name is TwinSignall with two L's. Some bastard already took TwinSignal, ah well. 


	6. Pure Love, Part 2

Disclaimer: See the one in previous chapter.  
  
Forward: Happy Birthday to me. Kudos to anyone who can guess my age correctly. Do you even know my gender? Kudos if you know that too. Double kudos if you can guess em both correctly. Yeah kudos. As far as reading this chapter goes, beware. It jumps between time a lot that an untrained reader might get thrown off. But then again, if it gets rid of all the untrained readers that way, all is good I suppose.  
  
Setting: See the one in my previous chapter.  
  
What is love? Lizzie wondered as she was with Lane one day. Her body needed Lane's body, but it isn't what she wanted. She thought what Lane had inside of him was what she really wanted; so therefore that was what she really 'needed'. Three weeks passed since their first kiss by the lakeside, and for some reason she was once again wondering to herself: what is love?  
  
Dreaming On, Chapter 6  
Pure Love, Part 2  
by Twin Signal  
  
"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Lane had asked Lizzie as she let him go of her grasp after their first kiss.  
"What do you mean?" she asked sheepishly.  
"Do you think we're ready for a relationship?"  
"Why not? Don't you like me?"  
"I do. You're a terrific girl and I adore you. But that's one thing. Completely committing to you is another. I will give it my best effort, since you seem willing. But I thought I'd just ask you one last time: do you think we're ready for a relationship?"  
Lane's words made Lizzie melt. He was so insightful about these things. She thought of giving it no further thought so she prepared to nod. Her conscience told her to think again; to ponder what he was asking. Was she ready for a relationship? Why wouldn't she be, she thought to herself. What was there to be more prepared for? How can she be more prepared for it? The thing was, knowledge of being prepared for a relationship came from being in the relationship to begin with. If she didn't go through this relationship, she won't know anything about being in a relationship to begin with. She was confused and didn't want to think any more. "Yes." she said to him. They smiled at each other, and once again fell to a deep kiss.  
  
And since that day, things have been going great as far as Lizzie can tell. They held hands. They kissed in secrecy. They listened to each other. As they grew more used to each other, the methods of showing affection began to be more affectionate. They held each other. They kissed in public. They talked to each other. It couldn't have been more perfect and Lizzie was happy.  
  
"I envy you, Lizzie," Miranda sighed, "I wish I had a guy like yours."  
"Yeah, he's great isn't he?" Lizzie sighed in response, dreamily.  
"I'm sure he's great and all," Gordo adds, "but we: me and Miranda haven't talked to him much."  
"Yeah that's right," Miranda tags, "why don't we all hang out sometimes?"  
"Well I don't know... We might not be able to pay attention to you guys... Because you know..." Lizzie says, a bit embarrased.  
Gordo replies, "I know you want to hog each other's attention, but can't we get to know him somehow?"  
"I suppose..."  
Miranda adds, "Yeah c'mon Lizzie I'm dying to know the inside of him that attracted you to the guy in the first place."  
  
Three weeks passed since their first kiss by the lakeside, and for some reason she was once again wondering to herself: what is love? Lizzie once again strolled by the lakeside alone and in thought. For some reason, her relationship seems to have gone off-pace. It was hard to put into pieces. Either she was wishing to move too fast or he was moving too slow. Perhaps they were walking in different directions. Either she didn't want to walk to the direction he was headed or she was just plain tired. Perhaps she did reach the destination with him but were disappointed by what she found there. The water ebbs and when Lizzie turns to take a look at it, she found Lane's face on it. She turned next to her and there was Lane. "Hey," he said, "anything wrong?"  
"I don't know..." she really didn't.  
"Should I leave you alone?"  
It was amazing how much Lane acknowledged the need of Lizzie just by reading her face and her mood. She gives him a weak smile and nods slightly. He nods back, gives her hand a gentle squeeze with his and starts to walk.   
"See you tomorrow?" Lizzie calls out to him. He turns to face her and smiles warmly.  
"Sure." He replies.  
  
The problem began at the end of their two week of seeing each other. They went to the mall not by theirselves but with Gordo and Miranda too, as Lizzie had promised them earlier. Gordo and Lane talked with each other, and the girls were left out to talk to their usual selves, though they were sitting next to them. Guys went into their own worlds to talk about their guy stuff. So Lizzie went into her own world and the time seemed to slow down a bit. She noticed that Gordo knew so much more than Lane did in ways of academics. She also noticed the slew of cute guys that slowly walked the mall. Miranda was talking to her in slow motion, but she really couldn't concentrate enough to listen to all that was being said to her. She slowly ate away her parfait that she ordered. First it was all cream and good, but slowly she grew accustomed to the taste and grew tired of it. She dropped her spoon and looked at her surroundings and fell into a daydream of her own.  
"Lizzie?" her daydream was quickly shattered by Miranda's voice.  
"Uh... Huh?" she awoke, and the rest of the bunch was ready to depart. "Oh, sorry." She scrambled to collect her things and got out of her seat. Before she walked off she took another bite of her parfait. It was good again. So good that she regretted not being able to finish it.  
  
Since that day, Lizzie felt as not as attracted to Lane any more. She witnessed other guys' attractiveness and were disappointed in Lane's. She saw the wit other guys' possessed and found Lane lacking. She grew inattentive around him and became unable to recall everything that he has said and done to her. She became bored and were not seeing anything new through her lazy eyes. It occured to her, that despite her attraction towards Lane didn't lie solely in his outside physical beauty, she got bored of it. It didn't matter if she was attracted by what was within him. Like any other attraction, or a crush, inside or outside, it was not going to last forever. Her attraction towards Lane was pure, but it wasn't love. Lizzie was struck by the thought.  
  
Just as he was almost gone out of the park, Lizzie caught up to him.  
"Woah, Lizzie, anything else you wanted to say?" he asked her worriedly.  
"Yeah... Uh... Lane..."  
"Yeah I'm listening."  
"We need to stop seeing each other."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I saw Lizzie McGuire today. They said they were doing more episodes with morals in em recently, and they were right. It had morals. Or was it a recent episode? The cartoon Lizzie looked a bit weird... Was it newer, or was it older? Anybody got any info on that? Ah anyhow gimme reviews, men. I want reviews. Oh and I lied - this isn't going to be a three-parter. Much more dramatic that way and much more drama is good, right? Eh whatever. 


	7. Pure Love, Part 3

Disclaimer: Refer to my previous chapter.  
  
Forward: I thought that fic I wrote yesterday was pretty good... But critics don't agree, I guess... Anyhow, suppose I'll just continue on with my pointless series here and see if I can cook up any othe rinteresting ideas for single-chapter stories. Gimme some reviews, will you?  
  
Setting: Refer to my previous chapter. Heck, I won't put this thing in next chapter. Don't miss it.  
  
So it was done. Instead of Lane dashing away and cry in remorse and sadness, Lizzie did. Lane could be seen trying to catch her attention to talk her over about things but she didn't stop for him.  
  
Dreaming On, Chapter 7  
Pure Love, Part 3  
by Twin Signal  
  
Why she cried and cried and cried afterwards she wasn't sure. She just laid on her bed, soaking the pillow. She no longer needed him, so she let him go. That's what she wanted to do. Yet some feeling lingered over her and it made her miss him. And relationship between her and Lane were never going to be the same. She shuddered at the thought, cursing herself for bringing unto herself the pain, and then cried and cried and cried some more. Just as she turned sideways, letting her tears tickle down sideways now, she heard the phone rang, but she let it ring several times before she cautiously took it. "Hello?" the voice said. She for a second didn't know who the voice belonged to.  
"Hello, hello?" the voice continued.  
"Hey Gordo..." she finally replied.  
"Hey Lizzie. Just wanted to, uh, you alright?"   
Sniffling, wheezing, and wiping her tears, she thought to lie and hide her situation, but what were friends for? "No." she said clearly.  
"No eh. What's wrong. You and Lane have a fight or something?" Gordo was indeed keen at reading people. Or at least at reading trusted friends. The truth hurt, and not hearing any response from Lizzie, he quickly apologizes, "Sorry."  
Why he had apologized to her suddenly became a mystery. "No, it's alright Gordo. I broke up with him. I uh," she fell to silence again before confessing, "I don't know."  
"So what did he say about it?"  
"I don't know... I kind of left running. Maybe I should've... Uh,"  
"Yeah." Gordo was keen at reading trusted friends.  
  
Acting on impulse was something Lizzie detested but did anyway. She thought she had learned not to, reflecting on the first and last impressions left by Vince. Yet still she acted on impulse - she kissed Lane because she thought he was perfect for her. She said yes to Lane's final question because she thought he was perfect for her. But now, she dumped Lane because she no longer thought he was perfect for her, and was about to think no more of it forever has it not been for her friend's quick recapping of the situation. Instead of heading straight to Lane's house, Lizzie takes a detour to the park to think some more.  
  
It was windy and the waters were restless. Lizzie had always loved circling around the lake once before settling to her usual spot. She walked around once to get all her tangled thoughts out to be untangled. Why did she dump Lane, she wondered, aside from impulsive observation of things going slightly downhill? Nothing, she thought, if she stuck it out, Lane would've turned out to be better than any guy she would ever meet. She sighs. Perhaps she wasn't ready, as Lane had warned her? Perhaps he was right in trying to question that. To her surprise Lizzie found Lane sitting in her usual spot. He seemed to have recognized her before she noticed him and in fact he seemed to have been expecting her. "Hey." he said.  
"Hey." she said. Before she could blurt out an excuse for dumping him, he apologized.  
"Sorry." he said.  
"Huh?"  
"I wasn't ready to have a relationship. But I dragged you into it."  
"Huh?"  
"Sorry."  
"No, Lane, it's me that's supposed to be sorry. I wasn't ready. I dragged you into it."  
Lane shrugs, "Guess we were both not ready."  
Lizzie shrugs, "I suppose so."  
Unsure on what to say next, Lizzie stood still and watched the wavy waters. Wind had blown on them gently and carried their hair about. Lane, staring blankly into the water, looked attractive all over again to Lizzie.  
"I was uh," Lane breaks the silence, "was gonna go over to your house to apologize. And to see if we could still be friends?" he looks up to Lizzie with looks of hope and courage.  
Giving a slight smile, she seats herself next to him, "How about a second chance?" she says to him.  
He looked down to the waters again and sighed. He shook his head, and said, "I don't think I'm ready."  
Apalled and shocked by the rejection, she quickly stood up and left the scene without saying another word.  
After she had gone, Lane closed his eyes, punches the ground and muttered, "Dammit." he slumped back, lying on the ground and stayed there for a quite a while.  
  
And there it was, another impulsive action. Why couldn't she just stay there and listen some more? She looked at her pillow and found it still damp from her previous cry. It was about to get soaked once more. No, she says to herself, and raises the pillow in front of her. "No more crying." Once again she was about to jump into a meaningless relationship, but Lane did stop her this time. Perhaps in the future, Lane might turn out to be the most perfect guy for Lizzie. Until that time, though, she needed to leave him alone, no...  
  
Next day, in the Philosophy class (the class that went from interesting to stale and was currently interesting once again), Lizzie passed a note to Lane that read:  
Sorry. I almost dragged you into it again. Can we be friends?  
It seemed to have made his day, and he quickly wrote a reply to her:  
Sure. Thanks. And thanks anyways for the three weeks we've been together. It's been fun.  
She read it over and sent him a beam of smile. He quickly tore another piece of paper from his notebook and sent her another note. It read:  
What're you staring at?  
This time she had an exact idea.  
  
The End  
  
Yeah wee. Over with the darn three-parter. Good for me. Mighta been a bit thrown-together-forcefully but oh well. Over with the darn three-parter. Wee. I don't know how long I'll keep this series up. I still have few ideas I wanna share, but I feel it's gettin a kinda stale. Oh well. Let it rot when I run out of ideas. Drop me a line on any comments/suggestions/questions, will ya? Reviews are always good too. Just drop me a quick one-liner if you read the story and tell me if you liked it or not. Alright I'm out. Peace. 


	8. Gordo

Disclaimer: Frankie owns Lizzie. And I'm not Frankie. Get the picture? *Cry*  
  
Forward: Yeah, removed the setting thing just like I promised. This chapter's to all those who requested it. Read the title to see what it's all about. I'll just keep it simple and straightforward in doing this. Don't be hatin me for it, alright?  
  
Gordo was always outnumbered. Among the three, two were girls. He could never enforce his guyish opinions unto them, even with the usual Gordo wit. If the girls wanted to go shopping, then either he went with them, or he went with them. He always hoped that the girls would run out of things to shop for so they could go do something they all would like, but he always found himself ended up walking home with shopping bags that he was forced to carry. But it was all peachy to him.  
  
Dreaming On, Chapter 8  
Gordo  
by Twin Signal  
  
"Gordo, are you gay?" was the question that surprised Gordo. It was Ethan. As dumb as he was, he did know all the sex terms. He knew all the things that circulated through his posses. "Cuz ya know,you always hang out with girls and stuff." He grinned, as though he had cornered his prey. "And I saw you going shopping with them."  
"Ethan," he tried to employ a tone down in intelligence to match Ethan's level, "they're my friends. I hang out with them."  
"So... Are you gay?"  
Gordo rolls his eyes and sighs, "No."  
  
Miranda was also confused. Why did Gordo befriend two girls in the first place and has yet to have any romantic feelings about either? Were they not good enough for him? Didn't they arouse him with their femininity one bit? They seemed to have absolutely no effect whatsoever on Gordo when it came to romance. Miranda was darn confident of her ability to subdue someone romantically, especially when the target was as easy as Gordo. But somehow that never worked. So she actually did wonder if he was actually gay like Ethan suspected him to be.  
  
Gordo never took interest in neither Lizzie nor Miranda for the entire time that he did know them. He had shown signs of sympathy during rough times and compassion during good times, but then again, Miranda figured, so would any decent friend. And Gordo was indeed a decent friend, in fact, he was so much more. He was trusted friend. If she asked him something, he would've given answers. Answers from anywhere - from atop a bookshelp to deep inside his heart. He was casually open about himself and blatantly honest around Lizzie and Miranda. Gordo never took interest in neither Lizzie nor Miranda for the entire time that he had known them.  
  
"What? You're crazy!"  
"Lizzie, I'm telling you."  
"No, let ME to YOU! You're crazy!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Gordo isn't gay!"  
"Then how come he never set his eye on either of us?"  
"Because he's our friend!"  
"How come he talks to Ethan like that, even though they live on completely different worlds!"  
"Becuase he's his friend!"  
"How come he never has a girlfriend?"  
"Because he can't get any!"  
Then there were silence. Silence of having no more questions being asked. Silence of understanding each other. Miranda tilted her head in thought, lightly scratching her scalp. "Oh." She says, "you're right."  
Lizzie really wasn't sure the outburst that took few seconds ago happened. Miranda understood again. "Yeah." she whispered, "he's our friend."  
  
Among the blatantly honest thing Gordo has said, one was that of expressing absolute no intimate feelings towards neither Lizzie nor Miranda. Another one was his prediction that he was someday destined to marry his favorite celebrity, which changed from time to time and from Natalie Portman to Britney Spears. He even portrayed in extreme detail how he was going to seduce an actress he's going to shoot a movie for into a dressing room and seduce her and make love there. Of course, his choice of acrtress changed from time to time. But she never was Lizzie nor Miranda.  
  
Why hadn't he set his eye upon Miranda or myself, Lizzie wondered. Just because he was a friend didn't mean he was restricted to ask one of us out. Were we ugly to him? Didn't appeal to him somehow? The question called for immediate answers. So she decides to put him to a test immediately. "Hey, Gordo." Lizzie said seductively as she walked up to him.  
"Hey Lizzie, whats u-" she had pinned him against a wall.  
"How do I look?" she said, fanning her hair aside and batting her eyes and acting as though she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was pinning him against a wall.  
"Uh, can't really tell you because I can't see all of you." he said, struggling to keep Lizzie's engaging head away by pushing it with his hand on her forhead.  
"Oh... You want to see... All of me?" she says in a mischiveous voice, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh, I didn't mean it like that, uh, you mind getting off of me?"  
"Fine!" she steps back in an angry manner, screeching, "Why don't you like me?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why don't you like Miranda, either?"  
"What did I do?"  
"You never show us any affection!"  
"I don't?"  
"No!"  
  
So by Lizzie's suggestion Gordo cultivated a behavior of affection towards Lizzie and Miranda. He talked to them in a seducing, sexy voice (or at least he tried,) putting his arm around them when they were in reach, calling them beautiful and so forth, basically acting like a pimp. But that grew creepy to Lizzie and Miranda, so they told him to drop the gig.  
  
Another positive feature Gordo possessed was faith and obedience towards his friends' needs. He carried on the pimp act for them because of it, hoping that they would learn something from it. And it seemed a success - they did understand, or perhaps they didn't understand one bit of it. Whatever the case, he was faithful and obedient to his friends' needs. Oh well, Gordo thought.  
  
"I know we told you to put the pimp gig up, but call us beautiful again for the heck of it." Miranda pleaded.  
Gordo rolled his eyes and told her that she was beautiful.  
"Awwe, you're a pal." Miranda hugged him.  
"Oooh, me too! Me too!" Lizzie pleaded.  
Gordo rolled his eyes and told her that she was beautiful.  
"Awwe, you're a pal." Lizzie hugged him.  
They probably didn't understand one bit of it, but it's okay. He's a pal.  
  
The End  
  
Yeah, whatever, that's what methinks, alright? Now give me some flames! Maybe now I'll actually get some reviews. Finally. Well actually review's been good and numerous. I thank all of you who've read all of my stuff. Not that I'm ending this or something. Whenever I get more ideas I'll add on to it. That be it. Later for now. Peace. 


End file.
